


No One To See

by magikarpsan



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dirk/Jake - Freeform, Gay, Homestuck - Freeform, Jake/Dirk, M/M, Schoolstuck, Smut, dirkxjake, jakexdirk, one chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-21
Updated: 2012-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-16 18:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magikarpsan/pseuds/magikarpsan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirk confesses his love for Jake, and it gets...interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No One To See

**Author's Note:**

> I fixed it up~ So now it's better :D *yay more gay sex*

A young man with the name of Dirk Strider walks out of his respective classroom where he and his best friend, Jake English, just finished robotics club.  
"I can’t believe you convinced me to come to this stupid club." The blonde boy maintains a perfectly monotone voice.  
"It wasn't that bad chap!" His friend exclaims with excitement.  
"Let's just get out of here."  
"Wait Dirk, I need to get my stuff. I forgot my books in physics class!" Jake runs down the hallway, Dirk follows.  
After trying to push the door in Jake tells his friend, "It’s locked!” Jake looks through the tiny window and finds his books on top of a desk inside the classroom where he had left them.  
"You can survive without that stuff for a day." Dirk responds.  
"Actually I can't Strider. My meds are in there and I need to take them every day. We need to find a way in." Jake starts pushing the door with all his might. Dirk looks around, inspecting the hallway. After making sure no one is around the boy takes out a metal pin out of his pocket, grabs Jake's shoulder stopping him from crashing into the classroom door again, and proceeds to get closer to the door's lock. He bends down and inserts the pin inside the lock.  
"What are you doing?" Jake asks with a questioning look on his face.  
"You said you needed to get inside idiot." As soon as he finishes his sentence the classroom door opens. Dirk takes Jake's arm and walks inside. He silently closes the door behind him. Jake grabs his books and walks back to Dirk. He proceeds to open the door but is unable to.  
"Dirk did you close the door?" The boy asks his friend.  
"No, why would I do that?"   
"What the hell? Now we're locked inside!" Jake sets his books down on the table where they use to be and faces Dirk. "We should call someone to come get us." Jake digs his hand in his pocket and finds his cell phone, he starts dialing a number when his friend comes closer to him.  
"Put the phone down Jake." Dirk looks straight into Jake's eyes and comes closer, their crotches touching.  
"Why? What's gotten into you Strider? We need to get out of here." Jake tries to set some distance in between him and his friend, but is blocked by a desk.  
The blonde boy doesn't answer the question; instead he leans closer and kisses his friend tenderly. Jake, surprised, pulls away, "What the hell was that for Strider!?"  
"Jake fucking English I want you so badly. I can’t stand how bad I want you." The boy leans in for another kiss, this time his friend remains calm and kisses him back.  
“I didn't know you felt that way about me. Why didn’t you say so before?" Jake blushes  
"I'm a Strider; I can't just have a huge man crush on my best friend." Dirk kisses Jake with passion, when they part again Jake keeps questioning Dirk. "So why now?"  
Dirk separates himself from Jake and stands in front of him, still with an expressionless face. "I couldn't keep pretending that you were just another one of my friends."  
Jake takes a step towards Dirk and kisses him, this time deeper than before. Dirk bites Jake's lower lip asking for permission to enter his mouth, when Jake mouth slightly opens the boy quickly slips his tongue in and outlines the other's mouth. They play with their tongues, outlining each other's jaw and teeth. Dirk pushes Jake against the desk and forces him to sit on it, leaving Dirk in between his friend’s legs. Dirk lowers his mouth and kisses his way down to Jake's neck where he nibbles and slightly bites the delicate skin. Jake slips his hands up the other's shirt and feels his moving chest. The blonde tense to Jake’s cold touch, moves his own hands up the boy's shirt. Feeling frustrated about the blockage done by Jake's shirt Dirk takes it off as fast as he can. He moves his mouth down Jake's neck to his nipple leaving a trail of saliva throughout his neck, down collarbones, to his nipple. Dirk plays with Jake's nipple arousing both of them and raising their body temperatures.  
Jake takes off Dirk's shirt and places his right hand on a side, his left in the boy's hair."D...Dirk"  
Dirk quickly reacts to his name and looks up at Jake, "What's wrong?"  
“We shouldn't be doing this here." Jakes looks down at Dirk's shades, trying to find his eyes. He grabs Dirk's triangular shades and takes them off, revealing his orange eyes, "Never mind, no one can see us here." He leans down and tenderly kisses Dirk's lips. Dirk moves around Jake's body like he owns it, biting his neck, scratching his chest, making both of them harder and harder by the minute. He lowers his hands and reaches Jake's cargo pant's button. Dirk snaps off the button and slowly takes off Jake's pants, purposely touching his hard boner over the remaining cloth. The boy on the table feels a shiver go down his spine and directly into his dick, he tightly embraces the other. Dirk takes off Jake's underwear and touches the tip of his member with his finger, teasing him.  
"Come on chap don't be like that, just take it in." Jake brings one of his hands from Dirk's hair to his mouth and breaths heavily.  
Dirk takes out his tongue and licks Jake's full length, tasting pre-cum near the tip. He repeats himself a couple of times, to which Jake whimpers slightly and finally puts Jake's member in his mouth. Dirk slowly takes Jake into his mouth, making the boy impatient but harder by the minute. As Dirk gets farther down, Jake starts moaning louder and louder. He puts his right hand on Dirks hair and pushes him down, making the boy take him all in. Jake moans loudly when Dirk take's him inside and runs his tongue along his length. The blonde boy starts bobbing his head and uses his hand to help him further. He starts feeling tightness and wetness in his own pants making him uncomfortable. Slowly Dirk takes off his own pants with his remaining hand. When the boy finds himself completely naked he uses his free hand to rhythmically pump his own member. Dirk stops using his right hand of Jake's member and instead slowly pushes against the boy's entrance with his middle finger, using his pre cum as lube.  
As Dirk slowly pushes his finger farther inside, Jake moans louder and presses his hands against the desk making his knuckles white. Dirk slowly moves his finger inwards and after feeling around for a couple of seconds finds Jake's prostrate. When Dirk hits that spot Jake's toes curl and turn white and his back arches pushing Dirk's finger in farther. Meanwhile he teases Jake's hard boner with his mouth and tongue, and pumps his member with his other hand. Dirk slips another finger inside of Jake and forces both inward, reaching his prostrate once again. He moves his fingers inside of Jake making sure to hit his spot at the same time as he teases Jake's dick with his tongue.  
Suddenly Jake talks in between breaths “Dirk…ah... I'm gonna come." Dirk ignores the warning and keeps playing with his length and finally fits a third finger inside of Jake's ass, making the boy tense up once again and moan Dirk's name. Dirk's left hand, the one on his own member, moves faster than before as he approaches the end. As time passes the boy moves faster in every aspect, his fingers hitting Jake's prostrate every time that it is possible, making Jake crazy, fitting Jake's dick inside of his mouth as deep as he can, and pumping his own dick faster than before.  
After accelerating one last time Jake exclaims, "Dirk I can't do this anymore!" Jake arches his back, releasing his load inside of Dirk's mouth. The feeling of Jake coming inside of his mouth hardens Dirk and with a choked moan he willingly releases his own load all over his stomach and chest. The boy slowly takes his fingers out of the other's ass and cleans himself and his partner up with the lab's paper towels.   
They help each other get clean and dress, and finally Jake speaks, "Dirk…I…I love you." The boy looks down and blushes.   
"I love you too." Dirk gets closer to Jake and kisses him gently on the lips. Jake giggles and embraces his lover digging his face on the boy's neck. "So now how are we gonna get out of here?" Jake whispers in Dirk's ear.  
THE WORLD MAY NEVER KNOW

**Author's Note:**

> TOO BAD THEY DIED IN THAT CLASSROOM T_T Nah Just kidding, they probably get out and have some more sweet, sweet gay butt sex~ (yay)


End file.
